


Meowrail B100s

by LittyBrit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittyBrit/pseuds/LittyBrit
Summary: Nepeta initiates a late-night online chat with Equius, but finds him in a very ... foal ... mood.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Meowrail B100s

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]

AC: :33 < *ac pokes her meowrail with a friendly cyber poke* 

AC: :33 < *ac initiates mega pokegr33t to her furvourite meowrail! 

CT: D --> I am your only moirail, Nepeta 

AC: :33 < aww, come on! its too late to be working, rolepurray with me! 

CT: D --> No

AC: :33 < yes

CT: D --> No

AC: :33 < yes

CT: D --> Nepeta, I am very busy

AC: :33 < youve b33n BUSY all day, take a break! 

CT: D --> No

AC: :33 < :( 

CT: D --> Your lack of manners is quite disturbing

CT: D --> Are you still fraternising with the lowb100ds, in spite of my countless warnings 

AC: :33 < thats got nothing to do with anything! i just wanted to taaaalk >:33

CT: D --> It has got everything to do with everything, Nepeta, and I wish you'd stop it 

AC: :33 < you know I'm a 'lowb100d' right? 

CT: D --> I am not e%plaining this again 

AC: :33 < what's up? you're supurr grumpy today! big sweaty grumpuss!

CT: D --> I just 

CT: D --> Want to work 

CT: D --> That's all 

AC: :33 < are you suuure? 

CT: D --> Quite sure

AC: :33 < *ac's meowrail senses twitch, sensing lies and b100 feelings. something is bothering her favourite meowrail!* 

CT: D --> Again

AC: :33 < ?

CT: D --> Nevermind

CT: D --> 100k. I really can't talk right now. I have a lot of work requiring the utmost care to attend to

AC: :33 < then why are you online hmm? :33

CT: D --> I am not discussing this 

AC: :33 < i'm just trying to be a good meowrail, booo!

CT: D --> And part of being a good moirail, Nepeta, is recognising when a moirail is % and to give him space to work in peace and quiet

CT: D --> Nepeta 

CT: D --> Hello 

AC: :33 < isnt it quiet enough already over there? 

CT: D --> Nepeta

CT: D --> Do not sign off 

CT: D --> Wait. I'm sorry 

CT: D --> I know you are only doing your duty 

AC: :33 < its not about duuuuty 

AC: :33 < *ac’s big sweaty STRONG meowrail is feeling b100, so she wants to help him feel better!* 

CT: D --> I'll take that as a compliment 

AC: :33 < it WAS a compliment :33

CT: D --> 100k, I'm sorry. My mood has been quite black of late 

AC: :33 < you mean b100 :33

CT: D --> No, black 

AC: :33 < what does that mean?

CT: D --> It means poor. Very bad 

AC: :33 < oh no!!

AC: :33 < *ac begins making emergency purrperations to visit her sad meowrail* 

CT: D --> Nepeta no 

AC: :33 < Nepeta yes!! 

AC: :33 < *ac estimates she will reach ct's hive by….* 

AC: :33 < umm 

CT: D --> No. I forbid it 

AC: :33 < why? 

CT: D --> The journey is too dangerous 

AC: :33 < hey I'm a hunter, remember? i can beat up anything in my way! rawrrr >:33

CT: D --> It’s not just the journey 

AC: what is it then? 

CT: D --> It’s me 

AC: :33 < what?? youd nefurr hurt me Equius!

CT: D --> No, never 

CT: D --> Not intentionally 

CT: D --> But that is the problem 

CT: D --> In my current state, I would not be able to guarantee your wellbeing. An accident could happen and 

CT: D --> As your moirail, it would be unacceptable to allow you to take a risk with such unstable odds 

AC: :33 < i thought you liked big frisks? :33 

CT: D --> I like them for me 

CT: D --> There is a difference 

CT: D --> In any case, I will not have my black-fuelled STRENGTH risk our moirallegiance 

AC: :33 < awww 

AC: :33 < *ac gives ct a big furry cyber hug!* 

CT: D --> “Equius gratefully accepts Nepeta’s cyber hug.” 

AC: :33 < yaay :33

AC: :33 < also not to be mean but youre only meant to use sp33ch marks when youre actually speaking in rolepurray, not when youre describing stuff 

AC: :33 < other than that, youre doing supurr great :33 

CT: D --> You know 

CT: D --> This morning, I fell out of bed 

AC: :33 < omg are you ok???

CT: D --> I am fine. My f100r is not. 

AC: :33 < oh 

CT: D --> I also crushed the glass of milk Aurthor gave me after training 

AC: :33 < is your hand ok??? 

CT: D --> Yes 

AC: :33 < why not make a cup out of something you can’t break? like the stuff you make robots out of 

CT: D --> A b100b100d should be able to hold a cup regardless of what it is made of 

CT: D --> It requires STRONG concentration 

CT: D --> STRENGTH I do not possess 

AC: :33 < not NOW maybe, but you will someday! 

CT: D --> Let me finish 

AC: :33 < oh sorry 

CT: D --> I papped Aurthor to apologise. It was the gentlest, most careful pap in the long, noble history of b100b100d paps 

CT: D --> I'm not even sure I used all five fingers 

CT: D --> But I hurt him 

CT: D --> I didn't mean to 

AC: :33 < of course you didn't!

CT: D --> In my hive, everything is scheduled and timed. Yet still, silly, unacceptable accidents continue to occur 

CT: D --> It isn't normal 

AC: :33 < aww, im sorry :( 

AC: :33 < hey, i can help you! all you need to do is reign in your strength, right? i can teach you to hunt! hunting requires a looot of careful moves and plans. youd like it! 

AC: :33 < hehe, *reign* 

CT: D --> Why do you think I spend day and night working and fighting 

CT: D --> Besides which, hunting is a lowb100d activity 

AC: :33 < again with that stupid stuff! why do you go on so much about something that doesn't even matter??

CT: D --> Because it does matter 

AC: :33 < why?

CT: D --> Because I am a b100b100d, of course 

AC: :33 < Equius come onnn, you know theres more to it than that!! 

AC: :33 < you never expurress yourself properly 

AC: :33 < im 90 purrcent sure thats why you sweat so much! 

CT: D --> Nonsense, I sweat because I engage in vigorous daily activities 

AC: :33 < so youre not sweating right now? 

AC: :33 < hmmmm? 

CT: D --> It is hot tonight 

AC: :33 < has no one told you how crap you are at lying X33 

CT: D --> Language, Nepeta 

AC: :33 < oh shoosh! come on let's have a digital f33lings jam! 

AC: :33 < youve got all these black f33lings but all you're doing is sweating and furreaking out 

AC: :33 < and since you won't let me come to you, this is the next best thing! 

AC: :33 < come on! let it allll out! 

AC: :33 < im waiting! 

CT: D --> Fine 

CT: D --> Darn it 

CT: D --> E%cuse my language 

AC: :33 < dont sweat it! 

AC: :33 < fipurratively 

CT: D → You mean 'figuratively' 

AC: :33 < yes 

CT: D --> Give me a few moments to collect my thoughts 

AC: :33 < take your time :33 

CT: D --> Alright 

CT: D --> Nepeta 

CT: D --> I don't understand 

CT: D --> I am a b100b100d 

CT: D --> I am a b100b100d who cannot control his STRENGTH. I cannot join the noble ranks of the ARCHERADICATORS because bows break like kindling in my hands 

CT: D --> I am a b100b100d full of such unseemly, boiling rage, every single day that smashing metal only quells it so much and for so long 

CT: D --> This is the path meant for me yet it is so difficult to walk and I cannot understand why 

CT: D --> Darn it all 

CT: D --> E%cuse me 

AC: :33 < nooo, no excusing!!

AC: :33 < come on! 

AC: :33 < all those nasty black f33lings, let em alllll go! 

AC: :33 < on the count of thr33! 

AC: :33 < ONE 

AC: :33 < TWO 

AC: :33 < THR33 

CT: D --> FU 

centaursTesticle [CT] has left the chat

AC: :33 < Equius? 

AC: :33 < you there? 

AC: :33 < hello? are you ok?? 

centaursTesticle [CT] has joined the chat 

CT: D --> Yes 

AC: :33 < omg I was so worried!!! 

CT: D --> Apologies. I broke my keyboard, so I had to procure another 

AC: :33 < oh no I'm sorry!! 

CT: D --> It's fine. I have some spare in case of accidents 

CT: D --> I also broke my desk. 

CT: D --> What did I type back there 

CT: D --> Oh God 

CT: D --> Nepeta why did you make me slip so 

CT: D --> 100k at it. I almost spewed the most vile, depraved, unacceptable word imaginable 

CT: D --> I whined like a miserable sea-grub 

CT: D --> This is the disgrace I was talking about Nepeta goshdarn you 

AC: :33 < no Equius, that was good! you expressed your black f33lings! and you didn’t hurt anybody!

AC: :33 < yeah there was a bit of collapurral damage, but we can work on that too :33 

CT: D --> Nepeta 

CT: D --> Please 

CT: D --> I just want something about me to be right 

CT: D --> It is right 

CT: D --> I am, that is 

CT: D --> The haemospectrum is a hard path to tread, but for those who rebel it is e%ponentially more so 

CT: D --> And as your moirail, allowing you to suffer needlessly like those before us would be a gross failure on my part 

CT: D --> Do you understand 

CT: D --> I am not angry with you, Nepeta. Even highb100ds like myself struggle with the truth, as I evidently am 

AC: :33 < hey, even best meowrails like us don't agr33 on efurrything! 

CT: D --> That's true 

AC: :33 < sorry

CT: D --> What for 

AC: :33 < i didn't mean to poke you so hard. when my meowrailsenses start tingling, i pounce! 

CT: D --> It's alright. I thank you for your understanding on the matter 

CT: D --> But please, do not provoke such outbursts like that again 

AC: :33 < OK, but you got a looot of black feelings to work out

CT: D --> Yes 

CT: D --> I have not vocally e%pressed them to another troll before 

AC: :33 < wow 

AC: :33 < so you’ve been keeping all that in for six solar sw33ps?? 

AC: :33 < that’s terrible :( 

CT: D --> It was unpleasant, yes 

CT: D --> But I am STRONG in mind, at least 

AC: :33 < still, there’s only so much a troll can take! 

CT: D --> Don't worry 

CT: D --> My b100d will out 

CT: D --> Someday 

AC: :33 < im glad you shared your f33lings with me :33 

AC: :33 < can I tell you something? 

CT: D --> Go ahead 

AC: :33 < when we talk, i don’t think of you as a blue blood 

CT: D --> What? How can you say such a thing? I am a b100b100d 

AC: :33 < i don’t mean it like that 

CT: D --> How do you mean it then 

AC: :33 < i mean, even if you use ‘100d language’, or you cant do archery, or you cant pap things like other bluebloods, i still like you because youre my Equius

AC: :33 < when we talk, i feel like all the hard and mean stuff in the world doesnt matter, because im having fun with you :33 

AC: :33 < dont beat yourself up about what you should or shouldnt be 

AC: :33 < be what makes you happy :33 

CT: D --> I'm not quite sure I follow 

CT: D --> I mean, I think I know what you're getting at, but I feel a significant uneasiness that is preventing full absorption of your meaning 

CT: D --> I have a lot to think about 

AC: :33 < sorry, i just had to get it out X33 

CT: D --> It's alright 

CT: D --> Thank you 

CT: D --> My mood is quite lifted 

CT: D --> You are a good moirail, Nepeta 

AC: :33 < RAWRRR BEST MEOWRAIL EVER!! 

CT: D --> Heh. Indeed 

AC: :33 < Equius

CT: D --> What is it 

AC: :33 < *ac wishes she could just pounce right through her screen and hug ct furreals! Then she would pap him and shoosh him all night long!*

CT: D --> I 

CT: D --> *Equius wishes she could too.* 

AC: :33 < awww

AC: :33 < hehe 

AC: :33 < sorry, we can stop if you've got stuff to do 

AC: :33 < ive kept you up a long time :33 

CT: D --> It's fine. I finished my work hours ago 

AC: :33 < ooo i smell another f33lings jam!! 

CT: D --> Your nose is never wrong 


End file.
